Unpredictable GraLu
by Saki-chan16
Summary: This is a parody of An Unpredictable Tail only GraLu style! Please read! Also OC's accepted! Only One pairing decided (GraLu) Please read! I suck at summaries :( Pairings WILL be added! Rating MAY change depending on your reviews and later chapters. Basically the gang and new friends go on a job involving a dangerous and mysterious cave that isn't the easiest place to get into.
1. To the hot springs

**So hey guys I was writing a bit of my other story An Unpredictable Tail and I wrote a bit that would really work for a GraLu story! Please check my other two (soon to be three) Stories because I am writing them as a new author on . Anyway, so I hope you enjoy it starts off with a scene from unpredictable tail so for those who read that this is a preview. Try and guess which moment! Leave your thoughts in the comments!**

**Saki-chan16**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**Gray POV**

I walked toward the station thinking about the job. I had no idea what we were doing because Lucy waved it in my face! I arrived at the station to see Erza and her massive pile of cases beside her. I jogged up to her.

"Hey Erza!"

"Ah, Gray! Have you seen Natsu or Lucy they are going to come late." I cracked up on the inside. Natsu was so going to get it when he arrived. I stood by Erza for another few minutes before I spotted them. They were together which bothered me. But not as much as the feeling of somebody stalking me. I whispered to Erza about how they had arrived and they were late. I cracked up as she ran full speed at Natsu. I collapsed on the ground holding my stomach. I trembled with laughter. He ran away from her stepping on me as he past. Unfortunately Erza did to. Suddenly Natsu crashed and fell on top of Lucy. He jumped up and offered his hand. I laughed so hard at him.

"SCREW YOU" He shouted.

"You wanna go flame brain?"

"You bet!"

"Are you two fighting?" We froze

"No" We linked our arms around each others necks. Lucy snickered from behind us. I ignored it.

"Our trains here!" SHe exclaimed. Natsu cried out as Erza literally dragged him onto the train. His face looked like he was being dragged into death.

I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching me. It was really bothering me to. I knew it wasn't Lucy because she was occupied with other things in life. Flame ass was busy fighting with me. Erza was busy telling us off. So then is it just my imagination? I glanced behind me just as I got on the train. Nothing. Point for the imagination then.

* * *

_*Time skip halfway through the train trip*_

**Still Gray POV**

I was killing myself on the inside. The lingering feeling was still there and it was getting worse and worse. I kept glancing behind me. Lucy was beginning to notice.

"Hey Gray are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just fine. Tell me, it there anyone behind me?" She leaned over the edge of the table.

"There is plenty of people behind you."

"Anyone specific?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"Why did you ask?" I glanced behind me quickly.

"Because I can't shake the feeling somebody is watching me." She looked behind me again.

"Nobody is looking at you..." I suddenly thought something.

"Is Juvia behind me?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Juvia is behind you."

"I knew it!" I began to stand up.

"I was being sarcastic!" She shouted pulling me back down.

"Gray." She looked me in the eye "There is NOBODY watching you" After that for some reason I felt better. We continued in the train for a while before the feeling came back.

* * *

**Ok guys so this is where it stops following the storyline of An Unpredictable Tail. Again please check it out!**

* * *

"Lucy are you sure-"

"YES I'M SURE!" The whole train faced our way. She blushed and sank into her seat. "You are REALLY paranoid..."

"It happens when you have been stalked by a girl for seven years of your life..."

"Not really seven years"

"She was on the island so it's seven years!" Lucy giggled at my out burst.

"What are you two on about?" Erza asked giving us a look.

"Gray thinks he is being stalked." demon Erza came out.

"BY WHO?"

"We aren't sure" I whimpered.

"Oh?"

"I just have the creepy feeling somebody is watching me." I glanced behind me again. Nothing. The train stopped. "We're here!"

"THE JOB IS AT THE HOT SPRINGS YAY!" Lucy cheered. _Oh hell _I thought to myself. This was going to be a trip FULL of revealing outfits. Lucy ran out of the train. I stood up and followed. Erza dragged Natsu after us. We reached the hot springs and Lucy instantly dashed inside. She was acting like a little girl. A little girl with hurt boobs. For the first time since I started having occasional thoughts like that I didn't mentally kill myself. What was happening to me?

* * *

**Saki: MY PROLOGUES ARE SO SHORT XD! But don't worry this is when the chapters get longer. I'm not sure whether or not it will be gradual with this one but it it will be over 1500 words! Also I've decided to accept OC's so PM me with this format...**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Magic:**

**Guild:**

**Guild mark location and colour:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**So yeah. I might do another story and have it full of OC's so if they are not in this story I guarantee they will be in that one. Also there is another one coming out in maybe a month or so! OMG soooooo many stories...**

**Levy: Don't over exhort yourself.**

**Happy Bye!**

**Saki: No wait- **


	2. The Person Behind Me

**Saki: First of all thank you to Akemi Yui for being my first story fav for this story and HUGE thanks to Le' CarolinnaXannej421 For her review and OC profile DEFINITELY in the story! I LOVE Rin! (Rinna Sal Evour) And for other readers she is 16 and her magic appearance and personality will be inside. PAY ATTENTION SHE WILL BE A MAIN CHARACTER! Also SABERTOOTH DOESN'T EXIST BECAUSE OF SAKI'S MAGIC! BUT FAIRY TAIL IS THE NUMBER ONE GUILD IN FIORE AND THE CLOCK THING HAPPENED!**

**Natsu: You overstate things to much...**

**Saki: SHUT UP!**

**Gray: On with the story.**

**Rin: Happy if you please?**

**Happy: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not Saki**

**Saki: This chapter might be a bit short because it is mainly introducing Rin and Saki (My main OC who I will probably always use when I use OC's.)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**Normal POV**

Rinna and Saki arrived at the front of the resort Mira had told them to visit. She had told them to help Lucy keep Natsu and Gray away from each other"Rin is this the place?" Saki asked.

"I doubt it." Rin replied looking quizzical.

"Why?" Saki asked. Rin giggled.

"It's still intact." It took Saki several seconds to get the joke.

"Ooh. Because they haven't destroyed it yet." Saki sighed. "Well then we got here just in time." The two girls walked inside.

The lady at the front desk began organising her stuff. She looked up and saw a girl with pink hair that reached her shoulders with a small pony tail tied loosely at the back with a white ribbon (Rin) and a girl with black hair that looked like she had extremely natural purple highlights in her hair (Saki). The front desk lady was stunned about the freaks she had coming in here today. She could tell they were fairy tail as one had a Fairy Tail mark on her cheek which was dark blue at the top and light blue at the bottom. (Saki)

"Hello?" The pink haired girl said waving her left hand in the desk ladies face. When she placed her hand down on the dest the lady noticed a golden guild mark on the back of her hand. She suddenly clicked and realised she'd read about these two in the sorcerers weekly.

"You mush be Saki of the and Rin correct?" They both nodded. "And your here for the other ones?" They both nodded again. She sighed. "They are at the top. PLEASE don't destroy the place." The both grinned.

"Thats what we're here to prevent!" Saki exclaimed before they turned around and kept walking.

**Natsu POV**

Erza had gone out to get something. I hadn't listened to her when she told me what she was getting. We had begun a pillow fight. Suddenly I heard the door open in the front room and stopped my swing at Gray. Unfortunately for me he whammed his pillow into me side and I went crashing into Lucy. I grumbled standing up and walking over to the front room to see who came in. When I saw who it was I shrieked and ran into the other room and began cleaning up.

"Whats wrong with you flame brain?" Gray asked.

"In the other room" I gulped. He wondered of to the other room. He began to clean up too.

"What is wrong with you two?" Lucy asked walking into the other room. "Oh. It's Saki and Rin. I take it you came for when Erza isn't here."

"Yeah Mira asked us to come." I heard Saki's voice. I sighed with relief. The room had been neatened up and the pillows had bee relaid.

"Anything out of control?" Rin asked.

"There was a pillow fight but it didn't get out of control." Lucy told them.

"Aww we missed out." Rin complained.

"Who said? We could just start another one!" Saki exclaimed running into the room and grabbing a pillow of the bed I JUST made. In my unmade bed anger I grabbed one to. I hit her. She hit me. Rin came up behind me and waked me in the head. Gray grabbed a pillow and joined in. Lucy next and soon enough we all hitting each other with pillows, messing up the rooms. Then our fun came to an abrupt stop. I heard firm footsteps coming toward our room. I assumed the worst and began grabbing the pillows of everyone and putting them on the beds. Saki began making them and I guessed she heard the same thing as me. Everyone started packing up assuming the worst.

"I'm home." Erza walked in. We were all in our silk clothing lying round in different positions. Saki and I pretended to be having a chat whilst Gray was pretending that he was being forced into a makeover. Rin looked like she was having a bunch of fun styling his hair whilst Lucy checked out his face. Gray looked extremely flushed with Lucy that close. I almost laughed before Saki began to resume our non-existant conversation so Erza wouldn't get suspicious.

"So it's agreed then, a dragon could beat the crap out of anything?' Saki asked.

"Agreed" I replied.

"Saki, Rin your here."

"Yo!" Saki said.

"Hi Erza!" Rin said continuing to style Gray's hair.

"I see you guys have everything under control."

"Heck yeah! Styling Gray's hair is so fun!" Rin sounded genuinely happy. I laughed at that. Rin was trying to put Gray's hair in a ponytail. He was resisting so Lucy had to hold him down. That shut him up. I couldn't stop laughing. Saki was giggling as well. Erza raised an eyebrow.

"So I ordered the food and it should be here any minute. After woods we can visit the baths with Saki and Rin!" Erza moved into the other room. I heard her si down and it appeared Saki did to as she stood up and walked into the other room. I followed and guessed that Rin, Lucy and Gray had gotten the picture and soon enough we were all sitting at the table. Gray had forgotten about the ponytail in his hair and was challenging me about why I couldn't stop giggling. Eventually I gave in and told him and he didn't talk to Rin until the food arrived.

* * *

**Erza POV**

"So did you finish the job you were on?" I asked putting some lobster in her mouth.

"Yup. Took us long enough." Saki replied stuffing her face.

"As soon as we got home Mira asked us to come here." Rin exclaimed eating in a way more refined way than Saki was.

"We cannot lie down for even a second!" Saki murmured.

"Well it will be great to have you back in the guild after two months." Lucy exclaimed looking put of from her meal by the way Saki and Natsu were eating. I raised an eyebrow. The two seemed really tired with there movements but the were very active otherwise.

"We will go to bed after the baths!" I announced.

"Aw Erza you party pooper" Natsu whined. As he did so I received short thank you glaces from Rin and Saki.

"Well lets go to the baths" Rin said as she finished her meal. She was last so we stood up and left for the baths.

* * *

**Saki: I will include the baths (I forgot what they are called :( ) next chapter. Chapter's are gradually getting longer! I hope this met your standards specially **** Le'CarolinnaXannej421!**

******Natsu: There was a me POV!**

******Gray: Nobody cares...**

******Erza: So that's what you actually did. LIAAAAAAAARS**

******Saki: Where sorry Erza! We didn' mean it!**

******Natu: Don't kill us!**

******Happy: Aye! Where am I?**

******Saki: You will be with Nats and Gray next chapter.**

******Happy: Where was I this chapter?**

******Saki: I MAY have forgotten about you... But I might add Wendy in so you can come in with her and Carla**

******Happy: CARLA! Fish?**

******Carla: No.**

******Wendy: Don't be mean! O.O**

******Rin: R&R!**

******Saki: BYE!**


	3. Welcome aboard

**Saki: Hey guys! So massive thanks to all the people who reviewed followed and favourited! Also thanks to Arm-flailing-Carlos for your OC. I feel it is an OC that I can find great moments for! He's name is Carlos Balestida he is eighteen years old and his magic appearance and personality will be included throughout the story. He will be in either this chapter or the next one.**

**Wendy: Thanks again to Akemi Yui for reviewing!**

**Natsu: Also thanks to Le' CarolinnaXannej421 for her reviews and active PMing and comments!**

**Mira: Saki has gotten lots more reviews than she expected so here is the names of all the people she wants to thank: Guest (HE DOESN'T HAVE A NAME) FriendsForevaa (Thanks I hope last chapter satisfied you!) riri drea heart (WHAT DOES TQ MEAN? And this is my first GraLu story so I hope you like it!) Sorry to the people mentioned they reviewed the prologue but they weren't mentioned!)**

**Saki: I'm SORRY! I'm adding you now!**

**Lucy: Please keep reviewing!**

**Laxus: Saki you are a disgrace.**

**Saki: Go away.**

**Erza: You made her upset...**

**Cana: And with that we continue. Happy if you please**

**Happy: Aye! Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima NOT Saki!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Rin POV**

We sat in the baths listening to Erza and Lucy discuss their job. I wasn't really listening. One look at Saki you could tell she wasn't either. In fact I could barely tell if Saki was awake anymore. After watching her for another five minutes I realised she actually was asleep and that she was dead if Lucy or Erza found out. Also I lost my sensor to see if the boys were listening in. If Saki said it was then Erza would beat the crap out of them. I smiled evilly to myself. I wanted to wake her up but she had done a lot of the work on the last one. I wasn't much help in this one and so I vowed that next job I would be WAY more useful that her. She deserved to sleep so I decided to cover her. She looked like she was sleeping lightly. That was one of Saki's issues. She either slept REALLY lightly or REALLY heavily.

"So you two I've never actually known what magic you use." Lucy half asked. Saki stirred. I felt relief run through me. No covering for Saki.

"I use celestial magic. A bit different from yours though." I told Lucy.

"Cool!"

"If we end up helping you on your job you'll probably see it." I smiled at the excitement in her eyes.

"Yay! What magic do you use Saki?"

"Darkness dragon slayer magic."

* * *

**Hey guys so this is what I mean by Saki uses the same magic as Rouge. So he will not be in this. Sorry Rouge and Sting and Minerva... Just sorry Sabertooth fans. I invented her before I knew Sabertooth existed. In fact I invented her before the episode where you found out Sting and Rouges magic existed! So sorry to Saber fans out there.**

* * *

"That's why your senses are like Natsu's!" Lucy exclaimed. "Hey are they listening in?"  
"No. Well... Not yet..."

"Are they planning to?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good"

"WHAT ARE WE DOING? ALSO WHAT OR WHO HAS SENSES LIKE MINE?" A voice was calling from the side of the bamboo wall.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO DO ANYTHING AND I HAVE SENSES LIKE YOURS" Saki called.

"OK" Silence followed that. Then Saki gave us the ok to say they were casually talking again.

"I bet this whole place just heard you guys..." I muttered sweat dropping.

"They needed a wake up call." She hissed.

"Actually with the job I think I might get you two to help out." Erza asked.

* * *

**Lots of random authors notes in this one. Anyway just saying the job is different in this one than An Unpredictable Tail (Yes I'm asking you to please read it would make DB .Jayne - 73 (Please imagine that name WITHOUT the spaces as her name deletes if it doesn't have spaces) and I very happy!)**

* * *

"Thats cool with me." Saki murmured relaxing.

"Thats fine." I replied as well.

"It's certainly going to be an interesting job." Erza muttered.

"So what is it?" Saki asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yeah we probably should have found that out first..." I admitted. Lucy laughed.

"You guys are funny."

"It's just who we are!" I exclaimed poking my tongue out.

"Lets leave now." Erza stated standing up. Saki and I instantly looked away We didm;t want to look at a cloth-less . I had no idea if Lucy did because she was across from us and we turned our heads instantly.

"H-hai..." Saki stuttered.

* * *

_*Time skip back in the room*_

**Erza POV**

They walked back into the house Saki and Rin both desperately praying for sleep. Erza was looking at this and was glad they had extra beds. Mira had said she would send Wendy at some point. I wondered if Happy would be with her. She shook the thought.

"Natsu and Gray you can sleep in the other room. Saki and Rin your with us." I walked over to the bedroom. As soon as they were in Rin and Saki collapsed on the beds.

"Are you two ok?" Lucy asked.

"Nrg" Saki replied in the pillow.

"Aren't you going to change into your PJ's?" Lucy asked. The both shook their heads in their pillows. Lucy raised an eyebrow before leaving to change herself. I re-quiped into my pyjamas and went to bed. Lucy cam in shortly after and slumped on her bed going to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys so another random authors note. Im just going to stay before I forget that I will be putting profiles at the end of every chapter (Rin, Saki, Carlos...) Also incase you were wondering Saki DOES have an exceed and she will come in with Happy. (Her nam is Sierra!) **

* * *

_*Time skip the next day*_

**Lucy POV (finally)**

I woke up in the morning surprised to see Saki's bed empty. I knew how tired she and Rin were yesterday. They had come back from an S-class quest. I had expected them to sleep in. I got up to see her on the balcony looking at the small river our main room was built on. The wind blew lightly in her hair and the sun was barely above the mountain. I walked up beside her.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early in the morning."

"I can't sleep anymore. I guess I got enough sleep to get me through. I'm not tired so thats a plus."

"You're very quiet for a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Nah not really. It's just everyone was sleeping peacefully."

"You're not usually like this. Calm I mean.'

"Yeah thanks."

"Sorry that sounded different to what I intended."

"Don't worry. I'm kidding, i knew what you meant. I guess I'm just still internally sleeping" I laughed.

"That was so cliché" Saki sat cross-legged and put her hands together praying style.

"Feel the spirits around you Lucy. Know that the light will guide you and that you are the chosen one!"

"Hai master. Forever and always." We laughed. Erza and Rin came out too.

"What are you laughing at?" Erza asked.

"Cliché's" We replied.

"Well we better get ready for the job then." Erza said and we walked into they boy room before they woke up.

* * *

**Saki: That's it for another chapter.**

**Lisanna and Mira: YAY**

**Lucy: Such good sisters!**

**Saki: This first OC profile is of Saki!**

**Name: **Saki Utsui

**Age: **Average Fairy Tail character age

**Magic: **Darkness Dragon Slayer

**Family: **Daske (Dragon), Fairy Tail, Sierra

**Guild: **Fairy Tail

**Guild Mark: **Cheek – Dark Blue fading into light.

**Team:** No name yet, team with Rin.

**Appearance: **Long black hair with natural purple highlights. Multi colour eyes (Left red right purple) moderately tall same height as Natsu, slender, slightly tanned, boobs…. (Its Fairy Tail, what do you expect)

**Clothes: **Black/Grey dress with unique yellow stripes. Arm things. Awesome black cloak with black buckles. Hair (before seven-year gap) In two high plats on either side of her head. (After seven-year gap) Out or in a ponytail.

**Personality: **Happy most of the time, sings, travel sickness, cares about friend more than self, look's to always get stronger, slightly clumsy, kind of graceful, SS class wizard.

**Likes:** Smiles, rooftops, cliffs, Tree climbing, the colour magenta and string.

**Dislikes: **People who mispronounce words, things that involve waking up (don't we all?) and MUSHROOMS

**Also;**

**Name: **Sierra Utsui

**Age: **IDK how to judge things in exceed years!

**Magic: **Exceed magic!

**Family: **Saki, Fairy Tail

**Guild: **Fairy Tail

**Guild mark: **Back, White

**Team: **Saki's team

** Clothes: **White top with blue sort of coat over the top. Ill figure something out for pants letter (Probably something black.)

**Personality: **Happy but intelligent. Only serious when she needs to be

**Likes: **Fish

**Dislikes: **Leaves

**Laxus: Because it was Saki's exceed and because it was the first ever character profile there is two descriptions.**

**Saki: I wanted description of who Sierra was.**

**Rin: R&R**

**Saki: BYE!**


	4. Get Away From Him

**Saki: STALKER TIME**

**Mira: What a way to start a chapter -_-'**

**Saki: But it's true**

**Natsu: How?**

**Saki: the person following Gray.**

**Gray: I'M NOT GOING CRAZY! YES!**

**Saki: Thats still in debate**

**Gray: But you just said...**

**Saki: I was talking about normal you.**

**Gray: Bitch!**

**Saki: Carlos should be in this chapter because Wendy comes by!**

**Wendy: Hai!**

**Happy: I'm in this chapter**

**Sierra: Me too!**

**Happy and Sierra: *hi-five***

**Carla: Lots of people in this chapter.**

**Saki: Well you guys are just in there now.**

**Laxus: Lets get on with the chapter...**

**Saki: H****ai!**

**Happy: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima NOT Saki (I put Saki NOT Hiro Mashima once -_-' XDD)**

**Mira: Thanks to Le' CarolinnaXannaj421 and Akemi Yui for your active and motivating reviews.**

**Saki: Hai! Also thanks a lot to Junior-sama (Thanks for your review it was great to receive that feedback! Do you have an OC? I would like to add one!) ****  
**

**Juvia: Juvia noticed that Saki is saying Hai a lot.**

**Saki: Hai**

**Gray: So you don't hate Saki anymore...**

**Juvia:...**

**Gray: I think she hates me.**

**Lisanna: Lets test that... So you don't hate Saki anymore...**

**Juvia: Nope! Juvia has forgiven her but is still mad at Gray-sama for cheating on her and Lucy-loverival-san for stealing him.**

**Gray: We were never dating!**

**Lucy: Have you ever thought of dating Lyon?**

**Juvia:...**

**Mira: She still isn't talking to you two...**

**Saki: And with that we begin!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Lucy POV**

We walked into the boys room to wake them up and I felt a blush rise up in my cheeks when I realised they were both in only their underwear. My eyes kept slipping to Gray staring at his body and every time I caught myself doing so she quickly turned away. I heard Saki giggle behind me and cursed her existence. There was a knock on the door. Saki was already out of the room heading for the door. Erza and Rin began to TRY and wake Natsu up whilst I was left with Gray. I edged over to him and lightly shook him. Saki walked in with Wendy, Happy, Carla, Sierra (Who was sitting on Saki's head) and Carlos. I sweat dropped as he placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Hello Lucy-chan. How long has it been since I last basked in your beauty?" I pushed him away.

"Three days. I wish it was more."

"Don't be like that!"

"Carlos-san I think you should leave Lucy-san alone..." Wendy began.

"How could I leave this beauty alone"

"Like this!" Gray sat up and punched him in the face, HARD. I felt a warm blush on my cheek.

"Thanks...?"

"Violent much?" Saki half asked looking bewildered.

"You didn't wake up to _that _at some early time in the morning." Gray hissed

"7:00" Saki interjected.

"I DON'T CARE!" He snapped.

"HEY! AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T AWAKE AT 6:00 BECAUSE YOU HAVE A RETARDED BODY CLOCK" Saki shouted. I sighed. Sometimes I wonder if times can get worse then they are with Natsu and Gray. Natsu who was still being woken up by Erza and Rin suddenly jumped up.

"Is a fight going on?" He looked hipped.

"No. Gray and I were just arguing about who had the worst morning."

"You weren't up all night trying to shake the feeling your being stalked."

"Mavis knows when you'll drop that." I cried exasperated.

"Who cares right now? We're late for the job!" Erza barked. We all jumped up, including Carlos, and began to follow Erza."

* * *

_*Time skip at the requesters house*_

**Saki POV**

Rin and I waited at the front of the house for everyone else to come out. It was to crowded to Sierra, Rin and myself decided to stay outside. **(A/N Yes I am going to be evil and not let you know what the job is yet MWHAHAHA) **Sierra was still sitting on my head as she had earlier noted that it was more comfortable then my shoulder, beats walking and flying just wastes her magic. Several times I caught Rin struggling not to laugh at the sight of a girl with a cat on her head. No, a mage with a cat on her head. In fact Rin would just go all out and emphasise it as much as she could. I couldn't even comprehend, I just decided to not let Rin speak. **(A/N Saki and Rin are very strong S-class mages) **I saw Rin open her mouth to say something but I gave her a death glare. If looks could kill, she would be mush. **  
**

"We found out what the job was!" Lucy exclaimed. Coming out of the house.

"It sounds a bit difficult." Wendy muttered.

"Of course it's difficult it was going to be changed to an S-class mission." Erza said.

"YES! WE'RE GOING ON AN S-CLSS MISSION... LEGALLY!" Natsu cheered.

"We won't be going on it if you destroy the requestors HOUSE!" Gray exclaimed.

"Has Natsu destroyed something already?" Carlos asked. I counted the people as they spoke.

"This mission is a disaster waiting to happen..." Carla began.

"AYE!" Happy agreed.

"Lets go." I said moving from my position of leaning against the wall. "What's the job?"

"You left, you don't get to know." Natsu snickered.

"We friken left so you could breathe! Do you _LIKE _dying?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Don't worry Saki. We probably shouldn't mention the job on the streets. We will get to the location then we'll tell you guys the job" Erza explained.

"Fine." I was pissed of at Natsu. I wasn't really angry at him, but I like telling him off.

"Lets go!" Lucy exclaimed marching forward. We all followed, Rin and I especially intrigued with the job.

* * *

**Rin POV**

We arrived at some cave. Tis place didn't feel right. Saki and I instinctively stopped. The others seemed to keep advancing to the cave.

"Don't worry. The requestor said nothing will happen to us until we get at least a kilometre inside." Erza told us. Saki and I looked at each other. We looked back coming to the same conclusion.

"We don't have enough information on the job. Heck, we don't even know what it is." The all stared at us. We were in positions ready to attack anything that might come out of the cave.

"Alright, The job is-"

"Juvia cannot allow Gray-sama to go on a potentially dangerous job!"

"JUVIA?" Everyone screeched.

"So there was somebody stalking him!" Lucy said shocked. "And Juvia was behind him!"

"That is true. Now get away from him love rival!"

"It's not like that!" Lucy muttered knowing how useless it was.

"How are you sure Gray can't handle it? We don't even know what the job is!" Saki exclaimed exasperated.

"Alright what is the Job?" Juvia asked.

"Alright, the job is..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Saki: Cliff hanger XD.**

**Natsu: Mean.**

**Saki: Just in case your like me and the small things bother you, the last person who was about to tell you what the job was is Lucy! **

**Mira: The little things...?**

**Saki: Don't worry about it if you don't get it. I included Carlos.**

**Rin: YAY**

**Saki: This is the next OC profile:**

**I introduce to you, Rinna Sal Evour**

**Name: **Rinna Sal Evour; call her Rin! XDD

Age:

16

Magic:

Star Gazer (a celestial magic wherein you could blast off celestial bodies from your palms ex: blasting off gamma rays, black holes that suck the magic of enemies, etc)  
**  
**Oh and she has an extra weapon XD she uses a pair of blades NO NOT SWORDS, literally, long, crescent, blades with sharp edges XD  
**  
Guild: **Fairy Tail

Guild mark location and colour:

Back of left hand, GOLD :3

Personality:

bubbly, childish, and energetic :3 but once you piss her off, you might get a chance to be chopped to pieces XDD she's half Yandere-Tsundere ;D let's say she LOVES bacon; A LOT. And she could be boyish at times :3 of course, she cares for her friends more than her life!  
**  
Appearance: s**he has a few strands of her hair at the center of her face while both her fringes are clipped. The clips on the left fringe are three yellow clips while on the right is a clip with a little rose design :3 she also has short, PINK, hair that reaches her shoulders, no more, no less XDD she also has some part of her hair to be tied back to the back of her head with a white ribbon she has brown eyes that turns gold when she's using her magic too :3  
**  
**Oh! and you could make her make ANYTHING x3 but most of the time I pick out blue or purple colored clothes for her when I draw her XDD

**Hope you like her!**

**Gray: The next person is Carlos! **

**Saki: Hai. I will try and get the new chapter out soon. But the ideas are being mean and are hanging at the back of my head and only coming by when I am out of access to get them down. Then I forget :( Form of writers block...? Anyway, I will start writing strait away!**

**Rin: R&R**

**Saki: BYE!**


	5. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys so I'm really sorry but I won't be updating until about the 14th of June. I MIGHT update somewhere in between but I have mid terms coming up and I have lots of assessments. I might not update till the 20th. But after midterms I will start again!**

**So just because I feel mean doing this I'm going to give you a preview. (This doesn't apply to An Unpredictable Tail. As I am dong that with DB and we have to decide things together!) **

**Preview for Unpredictable GraLu:**

**Normal POV**

"Alright, the job is..." Suddenly a flock of crows flew out of a some trees.

"MAVIS. JUST TELL US THE JOB" Saki was tired of waiting.

"Well in these catacombs..."

"Disapproved, Gray-sama-" Juvia was cut of. To hands clasped together hit her on the top of the head. Not hard just enough to make her shut up.

"I want to know the job!" Saki hissed.

"Well in these catacombs is apparently the towns riches."

"But this town's broke." Rin cut in.

"SHUT UP" Saki stepped on Rin's toe.

"Sorry your right I was getting pissed and now I'm being a nuisance. But you didn't have to stand on my poor foot!"

"Anyway, the townsfolk haven't been able to get inside. Once the they get half a kilometre in they get hit by something that sends the shooting back out. People who manage to get past this get a kilometre in and then disappear." Lucy finally took a brake.

"Well then how do they know it's a kilometre in?" Saki asked.

"Well there had been 56 cases and out of that 3 people have gotten back. They said after a kilometre it was terrifying. They couldn't say anymore. They were ruined and traumatised. The people of the town don't know if they'll ever be the same. Nor do they want to push the people who were traumatised. SO they sent out a request. But it is getting more dangerous, so it was going to be moved to an S-class job , but we accepted it." Lucy finished.

"Sorry minna I went a bit insane." Saki apologised.

"A bit?" Gray scoffed.

"Would you rather I let her stop you from coming?" Saki asked.

"No!" Gray exclaimed hurriedly.

"What about my poor toe. I think you broke it!" Rin cried. Saki an an ooh sound.

"Don't worry Rin-san." Wendy began healing it. "Ah... Saki-san?"

"Yeah?"

"You broke her toe in three places." Saki paled.

**So there you go. There is actually more on this chapter but this is just a preview XD**

**Stolen secrets:**

**Natsu POV**

We all waited for the girls to come out of the shop. Gray was getting really impatient so he tried to look through the window of the shop. I saw my chance to start a brawl with him.

"Pervert."

"I was just looking through the window."

"Yeah, and it just HAPPENS to be at the same time they are buying se-dud-tive clothing."

"You can't even say seductive properly."

"At least I'M not a pervert."

"Why you..." He lunged at me. I dodged and got ready to fight. "You gonna dodge all my attacks wimp?"

"You wish ice-princess"

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING" Somebody boomed from behind me. Ice-prick and I froze. I turned around. Scarlet hair was everywhere. I jumped over to Gray and we did our same old NO WE'RE GREAT! Act.

"No we're great!" We both chanted linking arms.

"Good." Lucy was holding bags of clothes and Mitsu was trying to steal all of it. When she saw me she instantly ran forward and jumped on my back. I sighed, she wasn't heavy but it meant that she was going to be chatting on for ages RIGHT INTO MY EAR.

"Did you buy the se-dud-tive clothing?" I asked

"Natsu it's called seductive not se-duc-tive and it means sexy." Lucy muttered to me.

"Hey I'm not stupid." I exclaimed defensively.

"Oh right, I'm sorry you have to have a brain to be stupid."

"Why are you being mean?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry I was kidding." She seemed to have forgotten we were talking already and was thinking about something else.

"What are you thinking about Luce?" I asked.

"The likely hood Mitsu's 'secret protecter' will arrive." She muttered.

"So is this plan going to work." I jumped. Sting was behind us. To be honest I had completely forgotten they were there.

"Maybe." Lucy replied.

"What about you Fairy Tail marks?"

"We already decided to cover them with clothing.

"What about Mitsu?"

"I wanna come!" Mitsu chanted.

"Well we brought clothing for her so I guess she is with us."

"So your going to violate a kid by dressing her up in sexy and VERY revealing clothing?"

"Yeah..."

"I wanna come"

"Shame on you!" Sting finished. Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's nearly night so we're going to get changed. You boys just mess around until we're ready."

**Also there is more of of this chapter but I'm not telling XD.**

**Again I am SOOOOO sorry and I promise that when I next update the chapters will be long and great!**

**-Saki-chan :3**

**Look out for the next chapter for An Unpredictable Tail though I just hope we don't update due to the fact that school is stressful.**


	6. Juvia's Decision

**Saki**: **Hi guys, so I was checking through the other chapters and I realised that I have HEAPS of mistakes. So if anybody wants to be a beta reader I would be extremely appreciative. Also in Saki's description it says she is an SS-class. That is a typo. Sorry. I NEED A BETA READER SOOOO BAD!**

**Mira: That was the only ****announcement.**

**Happy: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima NOT Saki!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**Normal POV**

"Alright, the job is..." Suddenly a flock of crows flew out of a some trees.

"MAVIS. JUST TELL US THE JOB" Saki was tired of waiting.

"Well in these catacombs..."

"Disapproved, Gray-sama-" Juvia was cut of. To hands clasped together hit her on the top of the head. Not hard just enough to make her shut up.

"I want to know the job!" Saki hissed.

"Well in these catacombs is apparently the towns riches."

"But this town's broke." Rin cut in.

"SHUT UP" Saki stepped on Rin's toe.

"Sorry your right I was getting pissed and now I'm being a nuisance. But you didn't have to stand on my poor foot!"

"Anyway, the townsfolk haven't been able to get inside. Once the they get half a kilometre in they get hit by something that sends the shooting back out. People who manage to get past this get a kilometre in and then disappear." Lucy finally took a brake.

"Well then how do they know it's a kilometre in?" Saki asked.

"Well there had been 56 cases and out of that 3 people have gotten back. They said after a kilometre it was terrifying. They couldn't say anymore. They were ruined and traumatised. The people of the town don't know if they'll ever be the same. Nor do they want to push the people who were traumatised. SO they sent out a request. But it is getting more dangerous, so it was going to be moved to an S-class job , but we accepted it." Lucy finished.

"Sorry minna I went a bit insane." Saki apologised.

"A bit?" Gray scoffed.

"Would you rather I let her stop you from coming?" Saki asked.

"No!" Gray exclaimed hurriedly.

"What about my poor toe. I think you broke it!" Rin cried. Saki an an ooh sound.

"Don't worry Rin-san." Wendy began healing it. "Ah... Saki-san?"

"Yeah?"

"You broke her toe in three places." Saki paled.

"You can heal it right?" She asked

"Of corse. I was just telling you!" Wendy exclaimed healing the toe instantly.

"Watch where you step next time!" Rin wailed.

"Gommen."

"Lets go" Rin said regaining her composure. They all began to move.

"HALT!" A shout came from behind them and they all stopped. Saki groaned and they all swung around. "I REFUSE TO LET GRAY-SAMA GO ON THIS MISSION.

"Listen Juvia I think Gray can look after himself." Lucy began.

"Be quiet love rival." Juvia snapped.

"It's not like that!" Lucy explained. _Although I wish it was... _She frowned at the thought. She decided to file it away for one of her freak out sessions she had when she blabbered all her troubles out to Levy. Normally when her rent is overdue.

"Look Juvia, your either staying behind or coming with us but everybody who was just about to go into that cave is going. This has gotten serious Juvia. Way more serious that you would have thought." Saki muttered.

"I don't care" Juvia leached onto Gray's arm. "He's not going." Gray turned around and started awkwardly hobbling towards the cave.

"Are you guys coming?" He asked the people behind him.

"Hell yeah!" Saki exclaimed speeding of into the cave.

"Hey wait up!" Natsu called shooting after her.

"In true Fairy Tail fashion, the danger is forgotten" Lucy stated smiling to herself.

"Lushi if you smile like a weirdo your going to get wrinkles" Happy exclaimed.

"STUPID NEKU" Lucy shouted.

"Hey get back here" Rin shouted realising Saki and Natsu had left. She ran full pelt after them.

"Juvia get of me"

"BUT GRAY-SAMAAAAAAA" Juvia whined.

"Seriously" Gray said making his tone as serious as possible. His face was very close to Juvia's. Her face exploded into multiple shades of read.

"Hai Gray-sama" She dislodged herself from his arm.

"I'm freeeeeeeeeeee" He cried chasing after the others. Everybody else sweat dropped.

"Well then we best head off." Erza ordered walking into the cave.

* * *

**Saki: Hi guys, I know your going to complain about this one being really short and I'm so sorry but I'm suffering from minor writers block. I thought that I should update soon just to say that all my essays are in but now I have mid-terms :(**

**Levy: DOn't worry Lu-chan and I will help! Right Lu-chan?**

**Lucy: Hai**

**Natsu: I'm all fired up!**

**Saki: Your not taking mid-terms though!**

**Gray: Baka...**

**Natsu: Who are you-**

**Rin: Oh just shut up you two.**

**Saki: Hey guys I am still accepting OC's. The format is in chapter one. and I will repost in on chapter five which is only 1 chapter away (YAY)**

**Happy: Thanks for reading**

**Saki: Wish me luck for mid-terms!**

**Rin: R&R**

**Saki: Bye! **


End file.
